


Of Cauldrons and Catboys

by the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Potions Accident, Pre-Slash, literal fluff, of a kind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: A potions accident turns Draco into a catboy. Contains literal fluff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	Of Cauldrons and Catboys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



> Thanks to Shahar for betaing this fic!

When Harry had decided to come back to Hogwarts for his eighth year, he hadn't expected it to turn out like _this_.

"I don’t see what you find so funny about this whole situation," Draco Malfoy scowled at him. Harry stifled another giggle.

"'S hard to take you seriously when you look like _that,_ " he said. Malfoy glowered at him from the hospital bed where he was seated, his back against the headboard. Two fluffy ears peaked out of his blonde hair, the fur on them as golden as the hair surrounding them.

Malfoy hissed. "And _whose_ fault is that?" he said, still scowling. " _I_ wasn't the one who was in charge of putting the hair in our potion. That was your job."

"Ah, yeah," Harry said, and pursed his lips _hard_ , knowing that Malfoy would _not_ appreciate him smiling at Malfoy's plight. "If it's any consolation," Harry said, knowing it wouldn't be, "the ears are _very_ cute."

If anything, Malfoy glowered harder, his cheeks turning a bit pink and a hand going up towards one of his ears before he seemed to realize what he was doing and clenched it in his lap. "That is _not_ any consolation, _Potter,_ " he spat out.

"Hm," Harry said, pressing his lips together _hard_ to keep from bursting out laughing. From the way Malfoy's expression darkened, and his ears pulled back, it obviously didn't work.

“Can I…touch your ears?” Harry ventured.

“No, Potter, you may _not_ touch my ears,” Malfoy said with his nose all scrunched up. Harry thought he looked adorable like that and wanted to reach out to poke his nose. He stayed his hand.

“Please?” Harry wheedled, figuring that it wouldn’t do any good.

“…Fine,” Malfoy said. Harry’s eyes widened. “Well?” he asked. “Are you going to do it or are you just going to catch flies?" Harry snapped his mouth shut. He hadn't realized that it had been open.

He carefully brought his hand up to Malfoy's ears and scratched them gently. Malfoy's eyes went a bit wide and he started making an odd noise, so Harry pulled his hand back. Malfoy caught it with his.

"No," he said, hand held tight around Harry's wrist.

"No?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"No," Malfoy confirmed. "Keep going."

“Ah, okay then, Malfoy,” Harry said, reaching his hand towards one of Malfoy's ears, this time much more slowly. As he scratched behind it, Malfoy began making that strange rumbling noise again and when Harry looked at his face he saw his pupils were blown wide.

Harry's hand stilled. "Malfoy?" he asked.

Malfoy turned to him. "Draco," he said.

"What?" Harry asked, baffled.

"Call me Draco," Malfoy told him, looking away. “If you’re familiar enough with me to…pet my ears—” Harry could see that his cheeks were growing increasingly flushed “—you’re familiar enough to call me by my first name.”

“Okay…Draco?” Harry said, trying to fit his mouth around the unfamiliar syllables. They felt strangely right. “Okay, Draco,” he said again, this time not a question. “Call me Harry, then.”

Draco smiled. “Harry,” he said, then glanced up at Harry’s hand, which was still, “back to it, then.”

Harry let out a delighted laugh. “Whatever you say, Draco.” He put his hand back behind Draco’s ear and continued scratching. Draco continued purring.


End file.
